theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Carter
}} | portrayer = Kimberlin Brown | status = Former, Contract | years = 1993-1998, 2002, 2003 | first = 1993 | last = October 10, 2003 | cause = Returned to Genoa City | creator = William J. Bell | introducer = Bradley Bell | image1 = File:Sheila.jpg|right | caption1 = Kimberlin Brown as Sheila Carter | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Carter | nickname = | alias = | namesakes = | gender = Female | born = 1956 | died = February 9, 2007 (on Y&R) | age = 50-51 | death cause = shot by Lauren Fenmore | occupation = Nurse for Forrester Creations Executive Assistant to Brooke Logan | title = | residence = Los Angeles, California | parents = Gregory Carter Molly Carter | siblings = Sarah Smythe | spouse = Eric Forrester (1993-1995) James Warwick (1997-1998) | romances = Massimo Marone Grant Chambers | children = Mary Carter Warwick (daughter with James) Erica Lovejoy Diana Carter (daughter supposedly with Massimo) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #012E59 | color text = white}} Sheila Carter is a fictional character who appeared on both The Young and the Restless and The Bold and the Beautiful. Sheila Carter is and ex-fugitive who got tangled into The Forrester's and Logans because her daughter Erica had an extreme crush on married Rick Forrester and Sheila was a nurse. Storylines Sheila squirms her way into the picture by being CEO Eric Forrester's company nurse. Sheila staged and accident with their former nurse Judy to make her way in. Eric's wife Stephanie Forrester doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Sheila eventually gets in a relationship with Eric and they get engaged. Stephanie suspects Sheila's a gold digger (just like Sheila's future enemy Amber Moore) because she just wants the family fortune. Stephanie and Sheila then had a violent rivalry over Eric. Eric's ex-wife Brooke Logan (who also messes up many marriages) is pregnant with either Eric or his step-son Ridge Forrester. After Brooke's daughter Bridget is born, nurse Sheila tampers with the paternity test to make it false and Ridge's. A security guard Mike Guthrie her and blackmails her to stop, she decides to let out a loose vicious Doberman Pincher. threatens to expose Sheila's past at her and Eric's wedding but pleads sorry later. On Ridge's and Brooke's honeymoon in South Africa, Sheila hired thugs to capture Brooke, Ridge, and Nick Marone for Massimo Marone's gold. Ridge fights against the thugs for Brooke and falls in a furnace and was thought dead, so Brooke and Nick did it but Ridge returned alive later. Sheila and Eric then do get married. Sheila then befriends Eric's ex-wife and Stephanie's greatest enemy Brooke Logan and asks for a job at Forrester Creations. Sheila then creates her patent BeLieF Formula. Sheila's enemy Lauren then gives her another chance. Sheila afraid of losing Eric's security gives him a child with former rival Connor Davis. Eric just had a vasectomy and divorces Sheila. Sheila saw a psychiatrist named Dr. Gavin who was close friends with Brooke's husband Dr. James Warwick. James suspects Sheila's hiding something from the family, and tried getting information from Dr. Gavin. Sheila accidently pushed Dr. Jay Gavin off a balcony where he died. Dr. James learns Sheila's past secrets from Lauren. Sheila attempted to drown Lauren in a bathtub. Sheila kidnaps Dr. James with the asisstance of Mike. James escapes and her secrets come out and Sheila holds Stephanie, Brooke, Ridge, Eric, Lauren, and James hostage in the Forrester mansion for her goodbye party. By this time Brooke and Sheila's friendship stopped. Sheila held a gun to Stephanie's nose, and the others jumped in front of her, and swallows a bottle of poison. Sheila survived. Sheila wants to revive her friendship with Brooke, at first Brooke sticks by her, but later wants nothing to do with her.Dr. James found out Sheila's had memories of an abusive childhood. At a coffee shop Sheila meets Maggie Forrester and befriends her. Stephanie tries to take custody of Brooke's kids and Sheila posions her framing Maggie. Maggie and Sheila then fight and pushes her into a fire poker. Sheila makes a rival with Forrester Creations rival Sally Spectra defends Stephanie. Stephanie and Sally have a rivalry but can be civil at times, and they later become friends. Sheila then develops feelings for James, but he loves Maggie. Maggie doesn't allow Sheila to see James anymore. Maggie throws a telephone book at her face, and Sheila chokes her almost to death. Mike kidnaps Maggie, and Sheila (trying to lie she's changed) releases her for James. At James and Maggie's wedding, Sheila reveals she was pregnant. Sheila hands Mary, to Maggie and James. Stephanie and James become close friends and Sheila attempts to drown Stephanie in a pool. Sheila threatens Stephanie's grandson Thomas to not tell anyone about the incident. Sheila's arrested but switches places with a woman named Sybil. Sheila breaks out, shoots Stephanie, and kidnaps Mary and leaves town. Sheila hires Amber but threatens her in Death Valley. Four years later Sheila returns with teenage Mary (who she's renamed Erica Lovejoy). Erica was unaware of Sheila's criminal past or last name (thinking it was Lovejoy). Erica comes to L.A. to meet her idol-Amber Moore who is married to Rick Forrester. Erica soon develops a crush on Rick. Sheila convinces her to seduce him, and any Forrester man would leave his woman for the woman carrying his child. Sheila then pays a man named Lance to drug and rape Amber. Amber then asks Lance about everything, and Lance threatens to tell. Sheila kills him by releasing bees into his apartment. Amber became suspicious of Erica being in Rick's office. Erica bumps her head on the desk making it look like Amber pushed her. In the hospital Sheila warned Amber to stay away from her daughter. Amber looks for clues in Erica's apartment and Sheila throws a pot through the window and the police arrest Amber. Erica is currently Rick and Amber's babysitter just like Amber was and she seduced Rick. Sheila kidnaps Amber in her house with Rick while Rick's gone. Amber states Erica's a stalker Amber learns Erica is Mary Warwick. Sheila finds out Amber's addicted to both pills and tequila. Sheila makes Amber pour a glass of tequila and pushed it over to mess with her head. Sheila then took her in her car to her apartment, litters it with tequila to try to make it look like a suicide, and handcuffed her. Amber noticed a how to get pregnant book on the table. Sheila admit Erica is trying to get pregnant. Amber finds a pair of scissors on the ground and cuts the rope. Amber asks Sheila for a glass of water and Sheila says kindly "sure"! Amber then books for the door and Sheila clutches her and wrestles her on some furniture. Massimo Marone had romantically been with her and recieved a call and Stephanie recognized her voice. The two track Amber down and Sheila flees. Sheila's then orally talking to Eric in The Forrester Mansion when Taylor Hayes decides to drop in. Sheila pointed a gun at her and held her hostage. Eric and Taylor both tried to help her and she wouldn't listen. Brooke then came from the other side in a bathrobe. Sheila then tried to shoot at her, but Taylor (Brooke's enemy) struggled to save Brooke and got shot, Sheila then shot Brooke Logan. Eric called the police and arrested Sheila Carter and said to her "Go To H*ll!" Brooke was alright and Taylor went into a coma and was thought to be dead. Dr. Omar fell in love with Taylor and called all the best doctors from around the world and saved Taylor. Taylor returned 2 years later.